


[鲨美AU] 极寒之地

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: The Snowman (2017), X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: 假如他们相识在2016年1月The Snowman的片场





	[鲨美AU] 极寒之地

**Author's Note:**

> 一切纯属虚构，zzbzq
> 
> 可能是我写的最快也最奇怪的东西，慎入
> 
> 建议观看拉郎MV以理解这部不存在的电影：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av12989190/  
> BGM(强烈推荐)：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLEoictM8p4

1

晚上十二点，他们终于在奥斯陆的地铁上收工了。

Michael一面打着呵欠一面翻看着剧本，剧组人员在车厢后部集中，低声交谈着明天的计划。James去后面把羽绒服套上了，一瘸一拐地走来，活像走在冰面上的企鹅。

“腿还疼？”他的合作演员问。

James摇头，坐在他身边的位置。他们两个的外套臃肿地挤在一起。

车厢顶灯有点问题，不断地闪烁着，Michael放下剧本，转而看着一团漆黑的车厢外面。冰凉的车窗玻璃映出他疲惫的脸，James同样看向那面玻璃窗，他们的脸庞倒影滑稽地贴近。

James莞尔。谁能想到刚刚还在这地铁上打得难解难分的两人此刻如此安静地坐在一起。

他没有对此发表评论，Michael却仿佛心领神会道：“Funny, isn’t it?” 

窗外开始下雪。

 

三天前，James从伦敦飞过来，Michael则是从巴西，温差更大。James在机场第一次见到他的合作演员。这男人只拖着一个行李袋，令James几乎想藏起自己身后那两个巨大的箱子。对方穿得衣服也很薄，只有一件夹克，和已经裹成一个球的自己天差地别。

“Hey.” 对方上来和他握手，简单地自我介绍，对James的全副武装未置一词，却在和工作人员一起离开时，主动帮他推起其中一只箱子。

既然事已至此，James便不得不解释：“我很怕冷，都是厚衣服。”

Michael闻言转头对他笑了，露出过多牙齿。“我明白。”

前往酒店的面包车上，导演简略地交代工作安排，James一一记在手机上，Michael却没有，他的眼睛逡巡在荒凉的街景上——刚下了一场大雪的街道上仅有寥寥数人。略过的店铺招牌都是不熟悉的文字，这个银装素裹的世界对他们两人而言都是陌生的。

下车时，Michael帮忙把他行李搬下来，随后更帮忙拖进他房间——他们住隔壁，这倒是很方便。

James谢过了他，收拾了一下便开始补眠，他在飞机上几乎没睡。

一觉醒来，天色昏暗到他错觉已是凌晨。手机响了，Michael的短信，问是否方便进他房间。他回方便，很快就有人敲他房门。

Michael在门外，很随便地穿了件大衣，在他看来仍是厚度不够。“吃饭吗？晚上八点了。”

他用两分钟的时间洗漱，五分钟的时间把自己塞进厚厚的羽绒服里，怀疑地看着对方露在外面的脖颈。“你不需要围巾吗？”他问，又补充，“我有带多的。”

Michael看起来觉得毫无必要，但拗不过他的一番好意，最终接过了他递来的一条深蓝色围巾，潦草地围上，双手插进兜里。

他们走出酒店，走进看到的第一家快餐店，看起来完全的美式。James错觉穿越时空，仿佛他们在纽约的布鲁克林，等会要去一家爵士酒吧。

但他们并不在纽约。他们在奥斯陆，世界尽头。

“基本可以这么说。”Michael说，喝着他的咖啡。“但是到了去尤坎的时候，又或者是卑尔根，可能那里更加世界尽头。”

Michael率先吃完了他的汉堡，问他介不介意自己抽烟。James回答不介意，我自己也抽时，Michael显得如释重负：“太好了，我不想这么冷的天气还出去抽。”

他点了烟，烟雾和咖啡腾起的热气遮住他眼睛。现在的光线下那看起来是榛子色，不过James觉得在亮点的地方那应该是灰蓝或者灰绿。

他们真找了个神秘人物来演Harry。James想。

 

三天后，James在地铁上确认了对手戏演员的眼睛是灰绿色的。

他们在空空荡荡的地铁站台上等了一会儿，剧组的几辆车到了，一群人吵吵闹闹地搬着器材上车。他和Michael坚持让剧组人员先走了，一起坐进最后一辆车。

回程的安静一直持续到他们走到酒店房间门口才被打破。Michael说：“我带了医药箱，要不要给你看看腿？”

James说：“我也带了。”一边在疑惑他那么小一个行李袋居然还有空间放下医药箱，“我自己上药就好。”

Michael看起来有些坚持：“你自己不方便。”

James随便他，拿房卡打开门，翻出医药箱来，Michael很熟练地挑出要用的，一边夸他带的全。然后便跪在他脚边给他涂药水——此时James已经把外裤脱了，只穿着短裤，坐在床沿。

或许是觉得这样捧着他脚腕的姿势太尴尬，Michael格外话多。“你知道么，我刚看到你时，觉得我比你更适合演反派。”

James笑出声。“是么？但是Harry太闷了，我演不了。”

“我想我会说那是沉稳。”对方辩解，为他贴上纱布。“快点养好，到了卑尔根我们可以去滑雪。”他说话的语气像计划旅行已久的小男孩。

“我不会滑雪。”James说，很遗憾要扫他的兴。

“我也不会。” Michael站起来，“但所有的事情不都是从不可能变为可能？”

James欣赏他这句话。

 

Michael走时把围巾叠好放在他柜子上，并轻轻关上门：“晚安，明天见。”

这个人虽然看起来潦草、拒人于千里之外，但一言一行之中，又的确相当礼数周全。寡言少语说不定只是他进入角色的方式，又可能是这极寒之地，令人丧失些许交流的欲望而已。

或许接这个本子也不算太坏。

 

2

他们在奥斯陆拍了过久的时间，James感到自己只是在过一个过于漫长的冬天。

认识一周时，Michael已经会在拍戏间隙给他买冰淇淋吃——都没有事先问他一声。James被冰得呲牙咧嘴时，Michael笑着拿手机给他拍照，James记恨在心，等着滑雪时要拍对方出丑的照片。

但第二天，Michael给他带了保温杯，里面还有热茶。James只好放下仇恨，乖乖喝他的伯爵红茶。

 

或许是一种恶趣味，导演将女主角和他们两个的亲密戏安排在了一天晚上，还安排在相邻的房间

拍摄的房子在奥斯陆郊外，因为镜头要拍到不起雾的房间窗户，室内温度几乎等同室外，Loie穿着毛衣也忍不住发抖。Michael先拍，他在一旁候场，抱着他的茶。

Michael很有经验，拍得也很快。一开始他把她压墙上时，Loie还忍不住笑场，但Michael却表情严肃。James在监视器里看到特写他眼神迷离时，先是吹了声口哨，再是分心想着这人睫毛真长，比女人都长。

“你去咬她脖子时实在让我串戏到吸血鬼。” 当Michael问他演得如何时，他故意这么评价。

Michael看起来居然在沉思，然后问：“是吗？吸血鬼难道不是这样——”话音未落，便扑过来作势咬他，James没料到这一招，仓皇后退，脚踢到插线板。忽然，他们头顶的灯就灭了，室内一团漆黑。四处传来英文和挪威语的疑问：“怎么回事？发生了什么？”

James赶紧蹲下来把插头插好，又若无其事地站起，立刻从兜里掏出剧本纸来看。现场很快又恢复了井然有序，幸好摄像机都是关闭状态，没有受到影响。

Michael凑过来，在他耳边小声说：“抱歉。”

James回他：“我知道你一点都不感到抱歉。”

Michael说：“只是给你示范。但我对她是这样——” Michael忽然又低下头，嘴唇半贴不贴在他脖颈处，他只感到对方呼出的热气。片刻后那热气离开。“明白了吗？”

James瞪他，同时走开以掩饰自己发红的耳朵。

 

轮到James时，却不知怎么，导演总不能满意，说他演得太夸张，“此时表现的仍应是爱意，不要露出心机” 。

摄像机转动，他想着导演所说“情致缠|绵”，却在与Loie接吻之际，瞥见机器后的Michael。后者正抱臂看他，目不转睛，与他目光交接时，眼也不眨。

他定定看了一秒，再闭上眼睛，去揽Loie后背。

喊cut后，导演跑来赞他这一次开了窍，“眼神里有内容”。不同角度再拍了几次，总算收工。

他从床上下来，没忘问搭档的女孩是否还好，得到肯定答复后，便背对她快速把毛衣套上。

James走出屋子，Michael跟在身后。

他没有对Michael说感谢，Michael也表现得仿佛无事发生过，只从军绿色大衣口袋里摸出一包烟，递给他一支，再为他点烟。

James夹着烟手一扬，算是道谢了。

他们在冰冷的空气里背对室内的人声嘈杂，沉默地抽完两支烟，在导演叫他们搭车回城时不约而同地将烟蒂扔到雪地上，脚一碾。

他说：“Thank god.”

对方回答：“Indeed.” 

 

断断续续地拍摄一个月后，剧组放了假，Michael飞去洛杉矶，正是颁奖季。James懒得回伦敦，在奥斯陆和工作人员混在一起到处乱逛。某天晚上回酒店开电视，正看见Michael参加的颁奖礼直播，也看见了他和他身边身着华服的女友。

James差点把手里的冰淇淋掉到床上，但是没有。他最终沉默地吃完了它，并破天荒地在十点钟睡觉了。

 

一周后，Michael返回，当天他们没有同场戏份，第二天，剧组集体乘火车前往卑尔根——不搭飞机的理由竟是导演坚持：卑尔根铁路的风景是最美的。

他们包了一节车厢，最初的一个小时，James在和剧组成员打牌，Michael在打电话。又一小时后，James回座位拿东西时，Michael走过来问他要不要去餐车喝咖啡，他同意了。

不是午饭时间，餐车并没有多少人。说是喝咖啡，当看到选项里有茶时，他们却都要了茶。James有些惊奇，Michael则解释自己在爱尔兰长大，许多习惯都很英国。

才喝了第一口，Michael所说的话就差点让他把茶喷出来。“你对我有什么意见吗？”

James回答：“What do you want from me，Michael？”

“I don’t want anything from you, James.“

James闻言抬起眼看他。对方最终还是移开了视线，轻声说：“I know nothing about you.”

“And I know nothing about YOU.” 

 

他们在沉默中坐了一会儿，将目光投注于窗外掠过的村庄、森林、及远处的雪山。天气并不是很好，很快飘起了雨丝。

Michael清了清嗓子：“这趟车还要开五个小时。”

James看着他的眼睛，此刻是灰色的。可能是映入了窗外沉沉的天色的缘故。“所以？”

“一个小时讲我的人生传记足够了。”

James最终说：“那我们得需要很多啤酒。”

 

Michael从他孤独的爱尔兰童年讲到少年时期迷恋摇滚，又讲到青年时代的酒保经历，就连其中的感情经历也巨细靡遗，最终讲到了James那天在电视上看到的人。

“有时你觉得你失去了选择的权力。”广阔的冰原在他眼底有细小的闪光。“而其实，你只是忘记了你还有选择的权力。”

James想说什么，但列车晃动着停止了。

“到芬瑟了。”Michael站起，“想下去看看吗？停靠十分钟。”

 

天气在这个海拔最高的车站突然转好，风停雨住，触目所及是一片冰雪。他们面对着茫茫的雪地，凛冽的冰河，与孤独的铁轨。冬日暖阳仁慈地洒在这片人迹罕至的圣地。

在这样的美景前，语言是苍白的。

Michael转头看他，脸颊冻得通红，但眼睛闪闪发亮。“James，”他说了一句很蠢的话，“我很高兴现在是你和我在这里，看到这样的风景。”

他想嘲弄这句话的傻，但却喉头哽住，说不出口。

最终，他只说出一句：“很高兴认识你。”

Michael笑了，握住了他的手。“我也是。”

 

3

在卑尔根，为了移动方便，他们都住在拖车里。拍摄日程紧张，每天早上，Michael都拉着他对台词。于是营地里便总出现这两个人，一人拿一个保温杯，绕着营地走圈，叽叽喳喳说个不停。

他有次说这个故事像Sherlock和莫里亚蒂，Michael反驳说他们并不是单纯的黑白对垒，并坚持说Harry性格里也有灰暗地带。James则称Harry的纯粹善良是这个故事的基石。

但坐在早餐桌边吃煎蛋和烤香肠时，Michael仍然替他从隔壁桌拿好了番茄酱和胡椒罐。

 

卑尔根有一场火场的戏，拍得大家都叫苦不迭。导演于是破例周末放假，滑雪梦得以实现。James不得不承认Michael学什么都很快，才一个小时已经能滑得有模有样，而他自己不知道跌倒了多少次。Michael后来换租了塑料的雪橇车，强行拉他上去。于是James坐在前面，Michael在后面，基本是紧紧抱着他。James感到这种姿势实在很羞耻，但Michael不以为意。

他们从高处滑下，Michael在后面反向平衡时做过了头，为了避免撞到别人急急转弯，车子失去平衡，James回过神时，发现自己已经飞到雪地上。而Michael奇迹地留在雪橇上，正很着急地喊着他的名字。

他们一起在滑雪场办公室交罚款时，James才注意到Michael走路的姿势很别扭，要求挽起他裤管看看。结果是触目惊心的，如果不是裤子厚，估计这么多血已经浸透了。

James已经倒吸一口凉气了，Michael反而笑嘻嘻地说：“没事。” 问工作人员要了药和纱布，一涂了事。涂的时候还煞有介事地问他需不需要上医院看撞坏头了没。

James气得回嘴：”我看是你头撞坏了吧。”

Michael拉着他手，只说：“那你摸摸。”

James在他脑后果然摸到一块凸起。“这是什么？！”

“尼安德特人的印记，只有极少数的人有。因为尼安德特人已经被智人赶尽杀绝、取而代之。”

James怀疑地看着他，去摸他额头：“别不是说胡话呢。”

Michael大笑着打走他的手。

James一本正经：“看来反应还算敏捷，没有失血过多。”

 

他们开车径直去了城里的酒吧，到的时候已晚上九点。James打算劝说你身上有伤，不能喝酒，但Michael浑不在意，仍然一副要大喝特喝的架势。

“明天星期日，没有戏。”Michael坚持。

James开始觉得起初他对Michael的认知有误。如果说Michael和他的角色有一丝相似，恐怕便是那股子八匹马拉不回的执着。

 

卑尔根的游客比他们想象得多，酒吧也是摩肩接踵。他们混迹在舞池中跳舞，不时踩到彼此的脚。James去趟洗手间，回来时Michael已在吧台要酒，并且看起来和一名陌生金发女子相谈甚欢。

James目不斜视地走过去，径直向酒保点单，Michael反应过来，按住他的手：“我已经给你要了。”说着将手边的酒推过去。

他身边女人表情些许尴尬：“我不知道你已经有伴了——”

James开口说：“我不——”

Michael同时说：“是啊，抱歉。”

女人留下了名片，同时拿着她的啤酒走掉。James对他摇着头。

Michael看他的眼神充满笑意：“What？”

James背靠着吧台，对他举起酒瓶，碰了一下，扬起眉毛。“Who the fu*k do you think I am?”

Michael手肘支在吧台上，眼神朦胧，很慢、很慢地说：“I think…you are…available.”

James回答：“No I’m not.”

Michael盯着他几秒，忽然强硬地拉着他站起来，一直拉着他走出酒吧。外面在下雪，James叹了口气的工夫，Michael已经捧着他的脸吻上来，微微闭着眼睛好像这就是世界尽头。

 

James睁开眼睛，世界没有毁灭。他被裹在Michael那可笑的大衣里，对方灰绿色的眼睛深沉地凝视着他。他说：“Detective, you are looking for love in the wrong place.”

这是他的角色的台词。他可以看到那种深情和醉意从Michael眼底逐渐褪去，变成一种困惑和受伤。他紧抿嘴唇，等待着。

Michael放开了他，向他道歉。

 

那个晚上他们最终住在了城里的小旅馆，开了两个房间。James在散发着霉味的床单上一觉睡到天亮。他去敲Michael的门，他们一起下楼，头发蓬乱、睡眼惺忪地面对面吃着早餐。

James说：“等下我开车回营地吧，你看上去没睡好。”

Michael出乎意料地没和他争：“嗯，多谢。”James意识到他嗓子忽然变得极哑，像抽了一夜的烟。

 

4

卑尔根拍完后，剧组开车六小时前往尤坎小镇。开到一半时道路已开始积雪，天色也开始昏暗，明明是中午十二点，看起来却像夜晚光景。

Michael醒来时后座仅有他和James两人。James在座位另一头，拿着iPad正看着什么，Michael问他看什么呢，James回答：“原著小说。”又过来，递给他一个纸袋：“刚刚停车，你还在睡觉。”

纸袋里是汉堡和橙汁。Michael道谢，很快吃完，又倚在窗户玻璃上睡觉。James见他姿势别扭，主动说：“你可以躺平，我没事。”

Michael躺下来时不得已枕到James大腿，忙着道歉。James说：“没事的。”把他乱糟糟的脑袋揽上来，碰到他额头，有点发热，问他是不是发烧了。

Michael坚持说没有，但James还是从背包里拿了药和热水给他，并看着他吃了。

 

Michael盖着大衣闭上眼的样子看上去意外的脆弱。James重新把目光放回iPad，听到对方喊他：“James.”

“嗯？”

“I didn’t think you are available. ” 他低哑地说，“I think I just like you, a little bit too much.”

James笑了，轻声说：“I know.” 摸了一把他脸颊，表示安慰，但Michael抓住他的手，贴在脸颊边不动。James挣扎了一下，也就由他。

Michael睡着了，伴随着冰雹轻轻敲着窗户的声音。

 

到了尤坎，令人意外的是，James在电视上见过的那人竟出乎意料地来访。第二天，因听到周末有暴风雪的消息，大家都不断赶工，James无暇他顾，只见到Michael在场边抽烟，女人站在他身边和他说着什么。有时Michael点头，有时则摇头、走开。

星期五黄昏时候，剧组已全面停工，James在所住小旅馆的厨房里煮汤，正赶上Michael独自从外面回来，军绿色大衣上仿佛都结着小冰晶。

“来喝汤吗？”James招呼，“苏格兰浓汤。”

Michael凑过来时带来一阵寒气，James捞给他看：“牛肉骨、胡萝卜、芹菜跟洋葱。”

 

James盛汤，Michael突然开口说：“我送她走了。”

James看着他。“You what?”

“选择我做了，接下来是承担后果的时候。”Michael说，去口袋里摸烟。

James阻止道：“这里不能抽。”

Michael从窗户往下看了看，说：“我有个想法。”

 

于是，半小时后，他们一人一只小板凳坐在小旅馆的门口，各自端着一碗汤。辛辣的胡椒味让这寒冷的天气也变得没那么难以忍受了。

尤坎是个小地方，这意味着他们所坐的地方，隔着一条泥泞的马路，便是一望无际的雪原。吃完东西，他们就坐在原地方抽烟，像两个结束劳作的农民，或者渔民。

 

第二支烟的开头，Michael说：“我小时候，曾经梦想生活在人迹罕至的冰天雪地，有一间小木屋，每天捕鱼为生。”

James想笑，被烟呛得咳嗽，好不容易才缓过来。“看生活给我们带来了什么。”

“看生活会带我们去哪儿。”Michael说，凝神看着天边黑压压的云层。它们移动着，缓慢地遮住逐渐晦暗的天色。“我们应该一起拍一部电影。”

James皱眉：“这不就是吗？”

“另一部，比方说，我们在酒吧里遇见，成为朋友，又在酒吧里吵翻，分道扬镳——”

James失笑，顺着说：“比方说，你是赛车手，我是车队经理，开头合作亲密无间，结果每天都因为理想和现实和你吵架，最终分道扬镳——”

“比方说，我们并肩作战，阻止了世界大战，却因为理想不同而分手——”

“等等。”James说，“为什么每个故事都要包含分道扬镳？”

“悲剧更隽永，更引人深思。”Michael说，“比方说我们现在这个故事，就应当以他们同归于尽作为结局。”

“像莱辛巴赫瀑布？”

“哦，又来了。”Michael摇头，吐出烟雾。“可能，Harry意识到，他们本质是一样的，为了阻止自己也陷入深渊——”

“凝视深渊过久，深渊将回以凝视。”James说，“但你不是恶龙，Michael，你离恶龙还有很远呢。”

Michael望着他，良久，握住他的手。James没有抽出来。

他们坐在门廊下，双手交握，静静等待暴风雪降临。

 

他们之间最后一场戏在冰原上缠斗，James的角色葬身峡谷后，他惊讶地看着Michael在原地跪坐，自由发挥地落泪，说着Don’t go, don’t leave me alone.

戏结束后，James走上前拉他起来，对他说：“You are not alone.”

尽管他们两个都满面血污，James仍然能分辨得出对方泪水下的笑容。

对方伸手紧紧拥抱他。“This is the end of the world, James.” 

James大概没想到此生会有一次这样跪在极冷的冰面上，和合作演员大笑并拥抱彼此。

他在对方耳边说：“Although, this is not the end of our lives, Michael.”

 

回到奥斯陆后，Michael还有要补拍的戏，James则已杀青，飞回伦敦。机场，Michael仍是帮他拖着那两个大箱子，送他到安检口。

“In another life,” Michael忽然说，他总有些奇思妙想，而James欣赏他这点，“Maybe you stay, we get married, here, in Norway.”

James看进对方的眼睛。这么久以来，他仍不能分辨对方眼睛的颜色。“Maybe, just maybe, this is ‘in another life’.”

 

是的，悲剧更隽永，更引人深思，James坐在飞机上靠窗座位时还在出神地想，生活会将他们带往何方。或许，他再也无缘见到Michael，或许，再见面已是十年八年，那时他们早已忘了彼此的样子。又或许——

James从衣兜里摸出了一枚戒指。

 

飞机轰鸣着起飞，离开这白雪皑皑的极寒之地。

James微笑了。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
